


Creatures

by JoJustice



Category: Hellsing, Hellsing Ultimate, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Horror, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Other, Sad, Thriller, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJustice/pseuds/JoJustice
Summary: Vampire Knight x Hellsing Ultimate crossoverVampires, werewolves, demons and witches. What else could there possibly be?Yuko is a strange girl, the locals like to whisper. She lives alone, in a rickety house surrounded for miles by woodland; talking to herself when seen by them  and wearing clothes that looked like they belonged on a ranch. Crazy that girl! the locals said. She is brash, violent and perverted - they agreed.Yuko is a strange girl, but is that really all there is to the world?
Kudos: 2





	1. The Beginning of Something

England – Hellsing Manor 

The muffled sound of pacing feet on the carpet only grew more intense after the owner slammed the glass of bourbon on the polished desk.

“I can’t believe it!”

Harsh darkness swallowed the large office, save for the faint strips of moonlight that somehow penetrated through the open window. Shamelessly, they evaded the agitated figure in favor of shining on the crystal glass that sat on a few seemingly important documents.

“Sir?” the voice of the butler came out of the shadows, concerned inquiry combined with slight amusement at his master’s expense.

“Walter.” the figure stopped. Head turned towards the concerned servant, “They found a loophole,” the voice was scratchy as it intoned in a lower frequency, “my hands are tied.”

“I understand, Sir-“

He got interrupted by a maniacal cackle that steadily rose from the ground. “Oh? Giving up already? So unlike you.”

“Shut it, Alucard! The orders came straight from The Queen herself! I cannot do anything to change them, no matter how hard I want to end the existence of those few Round Table knights that suggested it in the first place!”

“Worried, Master? That I would do something…inconceivable while not under your thumb?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, servant. I’ve already got your orders prepared thoroughly. You and Officer Victoria will not be able to as much as twitch without me knowing about it beforehand!”

Alucard grinned with a full set of sharp teeth, but stayed silent, while the butler excused himself from the impending fight.

“So, Master, “the monster took a long step forwards and crossed his arms in a bored manner. “What are the mission details?”

She took a step forwards too, reminding him of her authority.

“You will be given more in-depth details once your partner is here, but the overall is that you will be sent overseas to investigate and eliminate a threat to humankind.”

“Enticing.” he purred. “And why would we need to go overseas to save some measly human lives? I’m sure those overseas have some type of fighting-force too.” His voice was as slick as oil.

Her glare was fit for death itself.

“The Queen has debts that need repaying, and the only way that is fit to repay them is to use her loyal subjects, as per suggested by the round table.”

The servant grinned again. “Well then, master, I haven’t thought you to be so happy to send me off on a vacation so soon after the unfortunate events of the one spent in Tibet!”

The glass was snatched off the table and sent flying towards the ancient vampire, who just crudely laughed again when said crystal hit the floor and shattered into endless pieces, staining the carpet with golden liquid in the process.

“A bit drunk?” the monster mocked, taking a few steps forward.

“No, just tipsy.”

She pulled out her gun and shot the behemoth in the head, making him sink back down into the floor, psychotic laughter ringing.

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing let out a hard sigh and resumed wearing a hole into the floor.

Japan – Vampire Hunter Association HQ

Chaos – that’s the best way to describe the state of the meeting in the Vampire Hunter Association headquarters. People shouting over one another and some even banging fists against tables to try and make their point across could be heard from outside the meeting hall.

Kaien Cross peeked inside the door, his body hiding beyond the thick wooden structure, as if it could shield him from any impending attacks. He was late and very out of the loop of what got everyone so riled up.

The sharp eyes of the association’s president met his.

“Silence!” and silent it became.

“Now,” the voice of the president, now soft and gentle compared to its previous intensity, continued “ since Cross-san decided to finally join us,” he fixed Kaien with an icy stare again “ we can recap and decide what to do with our…situation.”

As if permission was given, Kaien entered and sat down on the closest empty chair at the long table.

“As I was saying earlier,” the president took his fan and put it to his mouth, “in a few weeks we will be hosting a new Vampire, sent by the Queen of England herself.”

Murmurs of outrage started up again but were swiftly silenced by the president’s glare. Kaien, while not as outraged as the other hunters in the meeting, was baffled by this new information. He spoke up:

“Sir, not that I don’t appreciate knowing this, but with all due respect, what does that have to do with me? I’m retired.”

He felt the intense stare of the two-dozen active hunters present at the meeting and started fidgeting a bit. Kaien was a respected vampire hunter among their ranks; however, his decision of opening a school where humans and vampires co-habited didn’t sit well with a lot of his ex-colleagues. More than a few outbursts and other types of incidents supported that speculation.

The president smiled – but it wasn’t a pleasant smile, it was one that, if represented by a physical object, could cut paper with no trouble.

“Cross-san, if you would do me the favor of waiting, you will see why I called you here.”

“R-right, sorry.”

He rubbed the back of his neck, a blush rising to his cheeks.

“As I was saying, before being interrupted for the second time, we will have a new vampire on our hands. I’ve called you here because this is no simple vampire we’ll have to deal with. It’s a vampire king.”

Maybe it was his imagination, but Kaien felt the room drop in temperature.

“A king?” a hunter interjected “Aren’t they not allowed to cross borders into another king’s territory?”

The president closed his eyes. “That would normally be the case, yes, but since Japan’s vampire king has yet to be named,”Kaien could feel a few stares, even though his eyes were fixed on the president. “By their laws he’s allowed to travel through this territory and even claim it if he so wishes to.”

“But wouldn’t the pureblood council protest this?” another hunter questioned.

“They would. That’s where our organization comes into play.” The president leaned forwards, resting his head on intertwined fingers, fan drooping in his hold. “Both the vampire council and us will keep an eye on his activity. He is sent here by the Queen at the request of The Vatican,” snorts could be heard throughout the room “to eradicate a, as they put it, _threat to humankind_.”

A hunter couldn’t hold in his question. “What is this threat and why do we need a vampire to solve it?” the word ‘vampire’ was almost spat out.

The president sighed, getting ready for the outbursts: “We don’t know.”

As expected, the room exploded into vehement protests; insults towards vampires, the Vatican and their mothers flying around. The president had to stop himself from rubbing at his temple in exasperation.

“That’s enough!”

The room quieted again.

“Our hands are tied. We can’t do anything to protest this decision since the order came straight from the Vatican. All we can do is make sure that the English vampire doesn’t kill anyone that isn’t the threat they’re after. Understood?”

The room remained silent, but the rage was almost palpable. Kaien piped up in that moment, breaking said silence.

“So why am I here?”

The president sighed again.

“You are the headmaster of Cross Academy – one of the most prestigious boarding schools in all of Japan. There are important figureheads currently under your care and guidance. You have a duty of making sure that those figureheads don’t have any kind of contact with the English vampire.”

Japan – 3 hours away from Cross Academy

Would it be prudent to start with an introduction of the place? The area that our mystery protagonist would be in?

If it were, then your humble author would say that our protagonist – Yuko, a fifteen year old girl with hair the color of straw left too long in the sun and knobby knees – lived in an old-old house, smack-dab in the middle of an expanse of green trees so tall that they reached the roof of the three-story building. Paint peeling off the walls and wooden planks covering some windows broken by branches from the nearby trees when the wind blew too harshly, the house looked very out of place in that little spot of nature. A porch that smelled of moldy wood hugged what could be considered the front. Around the back was hidden a little shack that looked like it could be blown down by a breeze and a dry well covered by a round, flat stone.

The house itself, is worth mentioning, would’ve looked out of place even if it were placed in the town located 30 minutes away. Standing high at three stories, it had absolutely no Japanese elements that should’ve been present with a house that old. Instead, the design could be almost called western, were it not for the slight odd engravings on the outside walls.

Or maybe starting with what our protagonist was doing would be a better fit?

Yuko, the knobby kneed girl, was searching through the kitchen’s pantry for anything edible that wasn’t nibbled away by the local mice.

“Bad news, Ru-kun.” She continued rummaging through the very back, cringing as her hand touched some little, round balls on a shelf. “Ugh, this place is full of pests!”

As she straightened out her crouching position she went to rub her hand on her raggedy jeans but hit her head on a shelf before she could.

“Motherfu-!”

She was interrupted by a loud “OINK!”

Turning her head, she threw an annoyed look at the huge pig that was staring at her with judgmental eyes.

“Hey! You’re not the one who has to search in here!”

“Oink.”

“And I’m the one with the dirty mouth?”

“Oink Oink.”

“Oh, shut it. We’ve got a big problem. There’s no more food and the next cash only gets here on Monday! Its Friday!”

Yuko sat on the floor, posture drooping and hands in her short hair, gripping tightly.

“What am I gonna do?”

“Oink.”

She turned to her pig companion and studied him for a bit.

“Well,” she said, settling in a crouching position, “guess I’m eating pig tonight!” she jumped on the animal as it let out a squeal, holding onto him laughing as he dragged her across the kitchen floor.

Still laughing, she let go when dirty tiles turned to dusty carpet in the doorway between the kitchen and the entrance. She leaned on the doorframe, a smile on her lips. She sighed.

“Seriously though.” She looked at the pig who was sat on his haunches. “We really have no food left! What should I doooo?” she despaired.

“Oink.”

“Well, that’s not much help.”

The back of her head rested onto the doorframe, eyes trailing lazily over the kitchen, to the dark , broken window above the dripping sink, to the table missing a leg. She rubbed her eyes with a hand, smile gone.

“Ru-kun…”

Her voice came softly, only above a whisper. She turned her head back towards her companion, huffing when she noticed he was gone. A frown darkened her expression.

“This sucks.”

She got off the floor with a grunt and started climbing the stairs right next to the kitchen entrance. Each step towards the floor above sung a story of old and well-used. She took a left to the hallway that was splitting in opposite directions and got ready to climb the next set of stairs when she froze. Her hand was on the light-switch, but the light refused to turn on.

Her gaze was fixated onto the darkness. It swayed and warped in her vision, the shadows looking like they were swallowing the stairs, crawling on the wall and ceiling. She was suddenly aware that it was autumn, her breath feeling like fire compared to the rest of the house. Her eyes watered when the smell of mold she learned to tune-out thundered in her face. She could almost taste it. The light behind her flickered. Slow and disjointed, the top stair before her creaked and it’s all it took to make her bolt towards the right end of the hallway and slam the door.

She leaned on the door, her legs giving out, her heart pounding in her ears. A shaky breath in, then out.

Her heart wasn’t slowing, so she buried her hands into the thick carpet of the room and brought her knees to her chest. She held the next breath until her lungs started hurting.

As she stood, Yuko wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and concentrated on putting one step in front of the other. With the certainty of someone who has done this hundreds of times, she evaded the books scattered in piles on the floor and went to sit on the mattress in the opposite corner. Taking a pillow in her hands, she clutched at it while rocking a little. Her heart finally started to calm.

Shakily, Yuko stretched towards the closest pile of books, picking up the one on top, pillow still hugged to the body. She opened the book – a manga – and started reading the text bubbles out loud.

Her voice seemed to be drowning out the silence of the house.


	2. First Contact

Chapter 2

First Contact

Japan – 3 hours away from Cross Academy

“Fucker!” Yagari Toga swore as he tripped over another thick root that was sticking out of the wet ground. He let himself fall and roll behind a tree, narrowly evading the clawed hand that imbedded itself into the bark.

A rage-filled scream came from the vampire chasing him. The creature crouched on all fours, unbothered by the mud sticking to its hands, and bared its teeth towards the vampire hunter. Another roar left its mouth.

Yagari, on the other hand, calmly lifted his gun and fired once. Headshot. The vampire turned to dust; another roar lost to the wind.

“Shit.” The vampire hunter grunted as he stood with the help of the tree he was hiding behind. He took a step forwards but winced when a sharp pain traveled from his knee to his ankle. “This is gonna be fun…” he muttered under his breath, turning to look at the rapidly darkening sky visible only slightly between gaps of the thick foliage.

Slowly, he started making his way towards the direction he came from, leaning on sturdy trunks all the way.

Yagari was almost in a trance, half from tiredness and half caused by the urgency of the approaching darkness. He was looking straight ahead, but the tall, thick forest came almost like an afterthought. His eye was trained on the mist coming out of his mouth with every labored breath.

‘It can’t possibly be this cold.’

He paused, leaning on the closest tree trunk, rubbing his eye.

‘Why…why do I feel so… strange?’

Wanting to rub at his eye again, the hunter paused, staring at his palm. ‘Huh’ he thought as he waved it in front of his face, back and forth – the arm was leaving a colorful trail behind it with each move, almost like a rainbow.

“Bah!” he burst out laughing while wiggling his arm in all directions; his other hand dug into the soil, dirt finding its way underneath his fingernails.

As if realization struck him, Yagari looked around. “I’m on the ground! Hahaha!” he shouted with glee, throwing both hands into the air.

“How’d I get on the ground? Who cares! I’m on the ground!” he continued to laugh hysterically, flailing around like a happy toddler would.

All of a sudden, the breath was knocked out of him and a spike of warmth spread from his chest, downwards. Yagari seemed to not even notice that he was now lying on his back with a blood-thirsty E-level vampire straddling him, ready to take a bite.

The beast stopped in its tracks when its fangs were inches from his neck. It gazed over the thick bushes and turned to look beyond trees. Nothing. It bent down again, slowly this time, seeing as its victim was complacent. It started with a lick to the wound it inflicted on Yagari’s shoulder, savoring the blood. A rustle in the bushes made it freeze.

The level E sat up; legs ready to spring at its next potential victim. It turned its nose in the air, trying to smell the fear of the creature. Nothing.

The forest was silent.

Tiered of waiting and blinded by hunger, the vampire bent down and grazed the hunter’s neck with its fangs, before turning to dust and getting blown away by a spontaneous breeze.

“Oink.”

Japan – 3 hours away from Cross Academy

Yuko was wrapped in a blanket akin to a caterpillar in a cocoon. Laying on the thin mattress, she scrunched up her face at the drawing in the book she was reading.

She sat up, cocoon still somehow intact, and scanned the page again.

“I… I don’t get this…” running a hand through her greasy hair, she lowered the book and leaned on her other hand for support.

The sound of rain starting to pelt down onto the roof made her spring into a straight position, dropping the book in the process.

“Shit. I have to close the attic window!” she was halfway through the door, piles of books knocked aside in her frenzy, when she remembered the reason why she was in the well-lit room in the first place.

“Argh!” she slapped the doorframe, wincing at the pain that was shooting up her arm. “Hopefully Ru-kun is up there to close it…”

The intensifying sound of the rain made her fidget on the spot. From her place in the doorway, she could peek slightly at the staircase going up. A chill ran down her back when the shadows seemed to wave at her, taunting, as if saying that she had to look away just at the wrong moment and they would –

“BANG!”

The sound made her jump out of her skin with a shout. It came from downstairs. She held her breath, waiting for another noise.

“Oink, oink, oink!” Ru’s squeals could be heard throughout the whole house. Yuko didn’t even think before she rolled up the manga she was reading into an improvised weapon and ran down the stairs to defeat Ru’s attacker. Shadows be dammned!

She skipped stairs as she was going down, landing heavily on the ones she didn’t and causing them to squeal as loudly as the pig. As soon as she reached the bottom, she used the banister to pull herself and make a sharp turn to the right, towards the kitchen entrance where the sounds came from.

“Ru-kun! Don’t worry! I’m here to – huh?” she paused as soon as she saw the pig sitting calmly in front of the door – the door that now had a broken latch. “Ru-kun! You’re fine! You idiot, the door is broken!”

“Oink.”

She went to swat the pig on the nose with the rolled-up book, but quickly pulled her hand away when it went to bite her.

“Asshole. How am I supposed to fix the freaking door? I don’t have – I don’t even know what I don’t have to fix it!”

“Oink-oink! Oink!”

The pig seemed to level her with a serious look. Yuko, catching on that there was something wrong, crouched to his level and stared into his blue eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

Ru gurgled and made some other sounds, softly biting her hand and pulling her towards the exit of the house.

“Outside? Right now? But it’s raining and it’s dark!” she protested.

Ru gave her another serious look.

“Alright, alright, hold on, let me at least grab some shoes.”

Yuko exited the kitchen and returned shortly with a pair of shoes created from two different pairs – one was a blue crock while the other was a pink rainboot that looked to be a few sizes too big.

Ru gave her yet another look, a strangely human expression on his snout.

“Hey, don’t judge. It’s a mess in the shoe closet and if it’s an emergency then there’s no time to waste!”

“Oink.”

“Judgmental prick.” She muttered under her breath while slipping on the mismatched footwear.

“Oink!”

“Don’t you dare get on my case about language when you- “

But Ru didn’t let her finish. He grabbed her shirt’s sleeve and started pulling her, emitting a ‘Hey!’ from Yuko when the shirt tore a bit.

By the time they exited the house and were approaching the very nearby forest line, Ru was running ahead while Yuko was trying to keep up, slipping inside her croc and stumbling every few steps over the rainboot.

“Hold on! You’re going too fast!”

Yuko let out a curse as she felt her foot go sideways in the croc again. Rain was soaking every inch of her, even though the foliage should’ve kept most of it away and the earth – muddy and sticky from constant rain showers in the past week – wasn’t any easier to deal with. She almost lost her croc when she stepped into a deep puddle!

“Hold on!” she shouted again when the pig disappeared behind some thorny bushes. “Goddamnit Ru!” cursing, Yuko tried squeezing in-between the lower part of the bush, just like the pig did, but unlike Ru, she ended up with bleeding scratches up and down her arms and on the back of the neck. “Argh!” she cursed again.

Her cursing fell on deaf ears as the pig continued its mad dash through the forest, stopping and oinking loudly in Yuko’s direction as a sign to hurry up.

“I’m trying here, you – you boulder on legs!”

She stumbled and cursed every step of the way, her feet sinking deep into the ground with each step and making a “squelch!” sound every time she pulled one up. Finally, she reached Ru’s position. The pig had its back towards her, gaze unmoving from a dark spot that looked like all the other dark spots in the vicinity.

By this point the full moon was in the sky, big and white, like a bored eye watching the unfolding events. It didn’t want to give light to Yuko’s forest.

“What?” the girl asked the pig. It made a snorting sound and grabbed at her sleeve again, leading her forwards, this time more gently. It pulled her down, down, down, until her hand was resting on a piece of leather.

“Huh?” she pulled her hand back fast, wincing at the sound her sleeve made as it ripped. She didn’t expect that texture under her palm.

Slowly, she reached the hand back down, touching the object first with her finger, then with her palm. It was cold and unmoving.

“Well, it can’t bite me if it’s not alive.” She chuckled towards Ru who just oinked at her, as if telling her to hurry up.

The second hand followed the first, starting out slowly but getting more confident. Yuko was trying to feel the shape of the object, to see why Ru-kun brought her over in such a hurry, but as far as she could tell, Ru-kun found a leather coat or blanket. ‘Cool, but why the hurry?’ she mused, bedding forwards to try and pull it up. ‘Maybe so the rain doesn’t damage –‘

She couldn’t even finish the thought. The coat grunted. By that point she was backpaddling fast and steady, crawling backwards like a crab.

“R-r-ru-kun!”

She looked at the pig – or where the pig was supposed to be.

“Ru-kun!”

She shouted again. The coat groaned again.

“Oink.” Came the pig’s reply, a few feet away and staring at her judgmentally.

Whipping her had back and forth between the splotch of darkness and the pig sitting a few feet away, impatiently leaning on one side then the other, Yuko felt annoyance wash over her.

“You – you pig! What the hell is this! Why did you drag me over here at night in the fucking rain?!” her rage was accentuated by a thunder that made her jump. Ru stared, unimpressed.

Yuko turned back to the living coat and stepped back in shock when lightning flashed. A man. A passed-out man. A passed out wounded man.

‘The hell?’

Yuko jumped again at the sound of another thunder.

“Oink.”

Ru seemed to tell her ‘now you see why I dragged you here?’

Yuko looked at Ru, before gazing back at the shadowy spot. With a deep breath, she approached the spot and patted around as soon as she could feel the leather under her palms. She found his head when she accidentally slapped him and he grunted, making her jump – again.

Heartbeat increasing – maybe from fright, excitement or a combination of the two – Yuko tried lifting the upper body of the man. She grunted under his heavy weight, noticing he was around twice her size at least in width.

“Ru!” she grunted, pushing him into a sitting position by using her whole weight. She breathed heavily and sat down, her back holding his up.

“Ru, come here and help me!” she snapped.

The pig game closer, pausing every few steps as if to analyze the situation. Finally, he picked the left side of the man and snuck under his arm while crouching.

“On the count of three.”

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three!”

Yuko sat up, trying to lift him but Ru didn’t budge.

“Hey! Why’d you do that?”

“Oink.”

“Well, I said count of three! Not one, two, three go!”

“Oink!”

“Argh! Okay! Fine! One, two, three go! That’s how we do it!”

On the word ‘go’, Yuko let out a grunt as she managed to rise the man, holding him up with her shoulder and the help of Ru.

“Holy shit, this guy’s heavy!”

“Oink!”

“Let me swear when I’m in pain!”

Slowly, Yuko tried to put one step in front of the other, but as soon as she took one foot off the ground, she felt the heavy weight of the man just pushing her downwards.

“Shit.”

“Oink.”

“What do we do?”

She puffed out between tiered breaths. Apart from being twice her size in width, the man seemed as tall as one of the trees in her forest, her head reaching somewhere around his chest. It was one of the reasons why it was so hard for her to hold him, his arm not finding a proper perch on her shoulder.

“And he’s bleeding on me.”

Yuko scrunched up her nose at the gushing wound streaming red liquid right in top of her head.

With a loud squeal, Ru hit the man’s legs at an angle, making him fall on top of the pig with Yuko shouting in surprise over the sudden loss of crushing weight.

She stared at Ru, an unreadable expression on her face. Ru rumbled, as if to say ‘Well? Let’s go!’

Silently, they made their way back to the house, the only sounds in the night being the rain, the thunder and Yuko’s shoes in the mud.

As soon as they came through the kitchen door Yuko threw off her muddy footwear in the entrance and went ahead to clear the way for Ru. Even though the pig was tall enough to have the man’s upper half fully on his back, his legs were still dragging on the ground. As she was clearing the path full of dishes, books and knick-knacks, Yuko intentionally avoided thinking about how to later deal with the mud dragged in by her, Ru and especially the passed-out man.

Finally clearing a path through the kitchen, she was about to climb the steps when Ru squealed.

“Shit! Sorry!” she turned around. “I guess he’s too heavy to go up. C’mon, there’s still a couch in the living room.”

Yuko took a sharp turn to the left of the stairs, down a long hallway with three doors on each side. Approaching the last door, she held her breath as she turned the handle, after which she quickly slapped her hand on the light switch.

Scuttering backwards, Yuko was a bit too glad to let Ru go first into the still present darkness, waiting for the dim, yellow light to appear to enter the room.

She stretched, cringing at the feel of her wet clothes leaving a chill as they stuck to her warm body. With no shame of the man lying on the room’s couch, she stripped of her clothes and left them lying in a pile near where she stood.

When she was about to approach the man, an “Oink!” stopped her in her traks.

“What?”

“Oink! Oink-oink!”

“It’s fine! He’s unconscious!”

“OoooooinK!”

“Fine! What the hell, Ru, you’re worse than-“ but she didn’t finish the sentence, a dark cloud seeming to hang over her head.

Ru came next to her and brushed on the side of her leg, in an attempt at a comforting manner.

“I’ll just go get changed.”

As Yuko exited, Ru let out another “Oink!”

“And shower! Fiiine!”

Her complaints were muffled after the sound of one of the nearby doors shutting.

In her absence, the pig started trying to position the man onto the couch in a position that didn’t suffocate him.

It didn’t take long for Yuko to enter the room, sneezing at the dust floating in the air and rubbing a hand through dripping wet hair.

“Oink!”

“There weren’t any clean towels!”

Ru growled. After scrutinizing her a bit longer – which made Yuko start fidgeting - he huffed and turned towards their mysterious companion.

“Oink!”

“Do you what happened to him?”

Ru didn’t answer as he quickly disappeared out of the room and up the stairs.

“Rude…”

She approached the couch, carelessly kicking a fallen couch pillow out of the way.

“Well, hello, Mr. Mysterious.” She studied him for a while.

‘If he weren’t covered in mud- ‘ her eyes fixated on his hair, dark and messy ‘or for the blood loss-‘ she looked at the dark ring under his one visible eye, a stark contrast to the pallor of his skin ‘he’d be hot.’ She grinned. A sexy, mysterious man, ending up unconscious and wounded – definitely from a badass battle! – in her woods of all places! It was like one of the stories in her manga’s!

“Maybe he’ll fall in love with me too? That’s how the stories usually go…” she leaned over, brushing aside some strands of hair. She brushed her fingertips over the eyepatch on his right, a leather eyepatch that concealed almost half his face.

‘So cool!’ she gushed.

She was about to try and sneak a peek when Ru’s squeal interrupted her. Quickly, she snatched her hand away and hid it behind her back. The pig just stared as she nervously smiled while he approached the two – a rusty, metal briefcase held in his mouth by the handle.

“Whatchu got there, Ru-kun?” she rubbed the back of her neck under his judgmental stare, winching when she touched one of the many scrapes there.

Ru put the briefcase down, nudging it towards her. She opened it with a raised eyebrow. An ‘o’ formed on her lips when bottles of strange liquids were revealed, along with a few bandages.

Yuko picked up one of the bottles and Ru nodded in approval, gazing with intent towards the passed-out man.

“Pour it on the wound?” Ru nodded. “Like in the manga?” Ru nodded again. “Does that mean I get to strip him?” Ru was about to nod again when her words processed, along with her lecherous grin.

Ru snapped his teeth at Yuko.

“Okay! Okay! Don’t worry! He’ll keep his virtue!”

The girl bent over the man and started unbuttoning his blood-stained blouse. A blush burned her whole face when she was faced with the man’s exposed abdomen. Her thoughts muddled together, not one of them coherent.

“OINK!”

Yuko was snapped out of her trance so hard she fell on her ass. She scowled at the pig, who showed his teeth at her again.

Still scowling, she grabbed the man’s shoulder, trying to lift him in a way that would allow to take off his coat and shirt, but jumped back in shock when said man let out a scream of pain.

Lifting her hand to her thundering heart, Yuko and Ru made eye-contact. Ru went near the man’s head, ready to shove himself in-between him and the couch cushion at Yuko’s signal.

“Go!”

As soon as they tried lifting him, the man let out another pained scream, this time longer and louder. His eye even opened for a few seconds to stare deliriously at his surroundings, before it shut again.

Yuko huffed.

“Figures he starts feeling the pain right before we can treat his shoulder, right Ru-kun?”

“Oink.”

“Okay. New plan. Scissors!”

“Oink!”

With every cut Yuko made, both she and Ru winched at the destruction of the awesome leather coat. Maybe it was her imagination, but Yuko swore she saw tear run down Ru’s cheek at one point.

After a lot of, snipping, tearing and pulling, the top half of the man was bared – save for the eyepatch (not for lack of trying on Yuko’s part, but Ru just got snippy every time).

“That-“ Yuko gasped “is a nasty wound.”

The pig agreed with a gurgle.

The wound in question was a jagged cut that exposed a few layers of skin and even muscle underneath.

Yuko opened the first bottle she grabbed and without restraint dumped a generous amount on the bleeding thing.

The man sprang up, screaming as if he experienced the worst torture of his life.

“MOTHERFUCKER!”

He coiled in on himself instinctively, breathing laboriously. Tears were running from his visible eye and his arm was clutching protectively at his shoulder.

As sudden as the outburst came, the man fell unconscious again, landing sideways onto the floor.

Yuko and Ru exchanged another look.

Ru hadn’t moved from his spot near the man’s head, but Yuko was another story. The outburst was so sudden that she instinctively hid behind the dresser standing crooked nearby. Tears were running down her face too and soft hiccups made their way from her mouth. Ru approached her slowly and he let her hug him, burying her face into his pink fur and muffling her uneven breathing.

They stayed like that – Ru and Yuko hugging and gazing from time to time at the mysterious man laid on his side on their floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: So, what’d you think? Any good? Any bad? Please give some feedback!
> 
> Trivia – Yagari is canonically 195 cm! That’s 6’5”! He’s so freaking tall I’m just
> 
> (゜o゜)
> 
> That’s me looking up up up!


End file.
